Target!
by Sorella Bianca
Summary: A new girl of Namimori Middle, Miwa is constantly haunted by secrets of her identity. When she unveils the cursed tradition of her famiglia though, and the Vongola are involved, she understands the sacrifices that she has to make of the only happy period of time in her life. What has never occurred to happen in the history of both the famiglie was a way out. Hibari x OC.
1. My Secret

**Hi guys! Thanks for deciding to read my first FanFiction! I really hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Amano.**

* * *

My Secret

_'We think sometimes that poverty is only being hungry, naked and homeless. The poverty of being unwanted, unloved and uncared for is the greatest poverty. We must start in our own homes to remedy this kind of poverty.' -Mother Teresa_

[M. Akimoto]

_Akimoto...Miwa!_

I woke up and took a deep breath. _Don't be afraid_, I mentally thought to myself. I checked my alarm clock...Really?! It's only 6 A.M., and my brain won't even give me or itself a bit of a break. Considering it was so early though, I started thinking back to last night: the only night I remember so far...A very scary night for me.

It was 11.23 P.M., 6 February 2013, a Wednesday. I will never forget that time.

(Flashback Starts)

I woke up, and I was lying on the floor. There was a black digital alarm clock next to me. It displayed the time: 23.23 6.2.13. And in front of me was a opened purple luggage with many clothes inside...Wait. Were those my clothes?...And...Who am I? Where am I? Why don't I remember anything? All of a sudden a whole flood of questions rushed into my head, bringing along tears with them too.

No. I must be strong. I just know I have to be strong no matter what. No family, no friends, no nothing. I just have to be strong.

With that I forced myself to calm down and clear my eyes of any tears.

After skimming around the brightly lit room, my attention was drawn back to the luggage I saw earlier. However, what I didn't see before though was a purple paper rolled neatly up and tied by a purple ribbon that showed a few signs of fraying. Curious to at least know anything I quickly pulled the tail of the big fancy ribbon and the purple paper rolled down with ease.

Then it struck me. A scent too unique to describe, but was something special to me (whoever I was). Hm...why was this letter scented? Was it from the letter? too much questions.

And then I read the letter.

(Flashback Ends)

Suddenly, my alarm clock started ringing like crazy. Haha, I guess this person really wanted me to be at school early. Have I really been thinking for a whole hour? Well anyways...I have to get ready for my new school: Namimori Middle.

* * *

"Okay class, let me introduce you to our new student: Akimoto Miwa. She has recently moved to Namimori from Italy, so please make her feel welcome." Sensei briskly said to Class 2-A.

"You can just call me Miwa. Nice to meet you!" I said back to the class, holding in back all my nervousness.

After I was allocated my seat, Sensei had started teaching Maths straight on time. Anyways, I somehow remembered all these formulae and equations that the class was being taught. With this, I started raising my hand for each question and answering all the questions with accurate and precise answers. I didn't even know that I knew how to do all these maths problems. I deduced that it must've been common sense; everyone else probably thinks that these maths problems were too easy too. Like Sensei had directed a question to a pretty arrogant-looking guy called 'Gokudera' and he had also answered the question pretty easily. However, just in a matter of a few seconds my conjecture was proven wrong when I heard Sensei call out to another student to answer another question.

"Tsuna! You can answer this question: _a _square + _b _square = ?"

"Eto..." the brunet replied.

I peered over to this 'Tsuna''s direction and I saw, to my surprise, Tsuna's face was COMPLETELY BLANK. And then on Tsuna's right-hand side there was Gokudera. He was doing outrageously fast but random hand gestures to which I could quite accurately say that...Gokudera was trying to sign-language to Tsuna the answer. I was also pretty sure to say though, that not even Einstein would understand what Gokudera meant with those movements -.-"

My thoughts were cut off by Sensei's sharp voice however, "Gokudera, I know that although you may have learnt this work overseas in Italy like Miwa probably has, but you should at least allow Tsuna to just try work this one out".

Hearing this, I once again trailed off into my thoughts: _Does this Gokudera know anything about me? Because I supposedly come from Italy and Sensei said that Gokudera came from Italy too! And I should trust what the letter had told me: _

_"Akimoto Miwa. Your name is Akimoto Miwa. You come from Italy and you have a purpose here in Japan..."_

Plus, there were many other things said in the purple letter last night that I didn't understand, yet. I decided that I need to acquaint myself with Gokudera, because it might lead me to a some important information that I need to understand about myself.

Then class had finally finished.

I decided that I could spend this break to explore around the school or find a nice place to settle, and then I could go and meet Gokudera at lunch time. So with that, I started to wonder around the school. I couldn't really comment on if it was a big school or a small school though because I had no other school in my memory to compare Namimori-chuu to. _Hm...so where can I go to then? Somewhere that has to be nice and pleasant... _This thought then left me pondering all the way until I somehow made it up to the rooftop of the school.

There was a very pleasant breeze and the sun was warm here. I decided that I actually really liked this rooftop of Namimori Middle. It was also quiet, away from the crowds of students that hang around in the school. Not that I hate too much people, it was just that the quiet was really nice here. It suited my personality in a way I guess. Then all of a sudden, the door to the rooftop opened with a creak and a guy with jet black hair and a _very _nicely ironed uniform walked out. However, I didn't remember seeing him in my class, so I was surprised when he started talking to me.

"Herbivore. What are you doing here?"

Then it hit me! This was my first time talking to someone (apart from the reception and teachers that didn't seem too friendly) that was at least somewhere near my age! Excited with so many questions to ask in my head, I started off with one I was thinking before,

"Say, don't you find this school big?" I said with a slight smile. I had completely ignored his weird use of the word 'herbivore' before and his question. Plus, being so excited to talk with someone, I had turned off any warning senses that I had.

"I'll bite you to death for crowding here."

"Hey, that doesn't answer my ques..."

Then he started walking towards me with his tonfas in his hands, and I realized that he didn't plan to answer my question. In fact, he gave me a very deadly stare as he walked towards me. I then somewhat recalled that tonfas were weapons that could be quite deadly if used professionally. I also then somewhat recalled that I didn't decide that I wanted to die yet, and this guy looked truly serious about killing me as he took long strides toward me.

As I took a few steps back in terror, I accidentally stepped on a stone. _Maybe this would do?! _So I lodged the mini stone over to this scary-looking..._carnivore? _

I must have had really good aim because the sharp small stone scraped a bit of the skin off his arm... _Oh no! I actually hit him? What am I going to do now? He's going to really kill me now! _I thought to myself as I saw the expression on this guy's face turn even more serious. I closed my eyes and tensed myself as I didn't know what I could do now that I hit him.

Then I got hit in the head.  
Really hard.  
By his tonfa.

"OOOOOOOW."

"Get back to class, weak herbivore". And then he walked off.

_What was that all about? Does he always hit people?_ _AND WHEN DID THE BELL RING?_I felt a big huge bruise coming to my head but I didn't think too much of it as I packed all my things back into my bag and sprinted back to class.

* * *

**So...did you like it? Hey, sorry some things may seem mysterious in the plot but I'll get to it! Please review my FanFic and help me make it better! **

**Again, thanks for reading! Sorry it was so short as well...I'll try make it longer next time! And I'll try update sooner, before school starts in two days :O **

**Bye bii~ **


	2. The Famiglia

**Hey! I managed to get this second chapter out today because it was a public holiday and I had heaps of spare time! So, I hope you enjoy this third chapter- I have planned my main story plot outline now. Thanks to Lee Loves KH Forever, LoStInIlLuSiOn and LunaLightSerenade for following and/or reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! or any of its characters- they all belong to Akira Amano.**

* * *

The Famiglia

_'By three methods we may learn wisdom: First, by reflection, which is noblest; Second, by imitation, which is easiest; and third by experience, which is the bitterest' -Confucius_

[Narrative]

Luckily Miwa had raced back to class as fast as she could as she saw many figures of her new classmates down in the hallway walking into class. However, although Miwa was physically in class, her mind had not escaped the trouble from all the questions that were clouding her mind. The lost teen could not help but wonder about her own identity. And although all the self-questioning had really helped time fly in class, it had caused her to become completely unaware of a pair of curious eyes constantly peering over to her during class.

Tsuna, having hyper-intuition, could sense even maths class earlier this morning that this new girl had something dangerous luring in her- like a dark or even evil intent. However, she acted very nice but shy as if she was completely oblivious of this persona that she had possessed in her. Of course, this thought had only occupied his brain even during this next class because of Reborn's conversation earlier with him, Gokudera and Yamamoto at break:

_"Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna. I heard that you have a new girl in you class...Akimoto Miwa. And it happens so that she's from Italy too. How about getting to know her?"_

_"Hie?! I'm not sure Reborn. She seems kinda weird although she may not look like it. She seems as if she's trying to be nice but she herself, isn't really really sure about it at all. As if she was just told to be nice by someone that has hidden her real personality that she doesn't know she has. And, she seems like she's really confused as if she doesn't know anything at all"_

_"Don't talk to much, Dame-Tsuna. Its highly likely she's smart than you by far and has much more merits in her than you. What do you think, Gokudera? Yamamoto?" Reborn said with his patented mysterious smirk._

_"Che! Just because that woman comes from Italy doesn't mean that any of her matters mean anything to me."_

_"Maa maa, Gokudera~ But Tsuna, I think that she is a nice girl. I wonder if she participates in any sports?"_

_"Tsuna! Confront her at lunch time, since you find her interesting."_

_"Heh? Reborn! I didn't say she was interesting, I just thought that..."_

_But Reborn had already left._

After coming back to the reality in class, Tsuna realized that there was only five more minutes before the bell rang. Before he would talk to this Miwa.

At this moment, Miwa realized that to her right there was one of her classmates- Tsuna, she remembered now- was gazing over at her direction. Thinking how Gokudera in the class this morning seemed to be loyal to helping Tsuna, Miwa put together the pieces that Gokudera and Tsuna were probably really good friends. This lead to Miwa's decision to talk to Tsuna at lunch first before trying to acquaint herself to Gokudera, because this Tsuna looked like a more nice and warm person.

When the bell did ring, Miwa immediately stood up and decided to head for the door first: she could wait for Tsuna and Gokudera outside, in the hallway. However, before she could have made her way to the classroom door, she heard her name called out, a quiet but easily heard 'Miwa'. She flicked her head just to see Tsuna walking walking towards her with Gokudera and Yamamoto behind him.

"Oh hey, Tsuna...its is Tsuna right?" Miwa responded to the brunet.

"Yes- Sawada Tsunayoshi. But everyone calls me Tsuna. And these are my friends Gokudera and Yamamoto...Do you want to sit with us at the rooftop for lunch?"

"Sure! I would like that, but there was a person during break at the rooftop, and he hit my head _really_ hard with a pair of tonfas" Miwa replied to Tsuna.

"Ehhh?! You met Hibari and got in a fit with him on your first day? So is that how you got that big bruise on you forehead?" A slightly worried Tsuna questioned.

"Mhm! But I didn't realize a bruise formed though...Oh and is that his name? Does he always hit people with his tonfas?"

But before Tsuna could answer, Gokudera butted in, "Jyudaime! Why don't we go and eat first? Don't worry about Hibari attacking us. If he really does come and start a fight with us...I'll blow him up for you, Jyudaime!"

"Hiee! No need Gokudera! Don't start a meaningless fight with Hibari!" Tsuna quickly objected. Meanwhile, Yamamoto was laughing as cheerfully as he usually did in unfitting situations.

After a period of time of both chatting rackety arguing, the group of friends, plus Miwa, started heading up to the rooftop to eat their lunch. While the now surprisingly silent group of friends were walking to the school rooftop, Reborn, who had meticulously appeared on Tsuna's shoulder halfway through the conversation they were having before, thought to himself. _Hm, 'Miwa'. So I see V.V. had thought of a traditional Japanese name for her. Let's see how long this phrase lasts... _He then hung his head slightly and gave out a smirk that was covered by the shadow of his fedora.

At the same time, Miwa was also thinking to herself about the mysterious infant that had joined Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and her before. This infant was dressed in a black suit and wore a black fedora with a thick orange stripe. He came in via the window of the classroom they were chatting in, and Tsuna had addressed this infant as 'Reborn'. And although Miwa naturally knew that babies or infants of any sorts were usually innocent and sweet, this infant had held a different atmosphere around him. Miwa felt this when she also managed to catch a non-surprised and slightly unfriendly glance that Reborn had shot at her as soon as he noticed that she was with the three friends. Nevertheless, Miwa still found this esoteric infant extremely adorable and cute, especially his baby voice.

What Miwa did not know was the secret to her identity did not lie in who she was after on her first day at Namimori Middle, but instead lied in an unsuspecting person that she was _so _close to on that same day. And when she would discover her true identity not everything would necessarily be a happy ending, and she will have to face her own true conscience.

* * *

**So that's the end of my second chapter, I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading my FanFiction, and please review and follow if you like my story! I'll try update ASAP.**

**Bye!**


	3. An Eventful Afternoon

**Hi readers! Sorry its been like a while, but school just started and I feel like I get an overload of homework EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. But anyways, I would like to say a thanks to scarlet rose white and killer1316 for following my story, and also to all the people that read my FanFiction of course!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! or any of its characters, they belong to Akira Amano.**

* * *

An Eventful Afternoon

_'Friendship is the source of the greatest pleasures, and without friends even the most agreeable pursuits become tedious' -Thomas Aquinas_

[M. Akimoto]

_Well, that's my first day at school gone_. I sighed. I had just come home from walking back from school and I was starving. I quickly dumped my quite light school bag onto the creme-colored couch in the living room, and headed to the kitchen. As soon as I opened the fridge, I gasped in surprise as I saw that the whole fridge was packed with things I could cook for myself to eat...But it was no use. I slammed the fridge's stainless steel door in frustration as I didn't see anything that I _felt _like eating.

It was one of those moments when I was picky about everything. I guess it was just me still annoyed about the fact that no one knew who I was, including Gokudera who was probably my only hope of finding out who I am, and I can't really live happily just because I have a house and I have everything I need. The problem is that I don't even know what I'm doing here! Why am I here? Why am I not living with anyone? Mum? Dad? Do I have siblings? Was I always alone, like, for my whole life? Because being alone like I am right now in the house doesn't bug me that much...it feels like its quite normal. The only thing that is bugging me is that I don't know anything about myself, and by that queasy feeling in me I have right now, I deduced that I must've been a person that always liked to be in control, no matter what I do. But I didn't feel like thinking that much right now. I was _starving_. I didn't eat anything today at lunch time because I forgot. _Baka! How can someone forget to eat their lunch just because they're chatting away?! _a voice said in my head. I quickly grabbed the bundle of keys and headed for the door. But before I did this, I quickly pulled my hair tie from my hair and let my dark brown-redish hair free. It felt better that way. My bangs took no time to slide onto the left of my face, and with this I left home.

After speed walking down a few streets, I still couldn't find any shops or restaurants that had the kind of food I wanted. And I had to stop walking as soon I heard my stomach grumble. REALLY. LOUD. I stood there for a while, not feeling really good right now. This had got to be my worst day. _Baka! This is only your first day you remember!_, my mind growled me again. So first, it started off with having that fight in the morning with that crazy guy that called me...

"Herbivore." a cold voice came from me behind.

I quickly flicked my head behind and saw _that _guy. This really was my worst day. I would have apologized to him but my angry stomach didn't let me as it grumbled, louder than ever. I started to lose my balance. I started getting dizzier and I started to stumble. No, I had to get somewhere. Like that sushi shop right in front of me. Anything would do right now.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?" The cold voice came from behind me.

And then I blacked out.

* * *

[K. Hibari]

Walking around Namimori was always peaceful in the late afternoon, and it was very nice and quiet with no crowds at all. However, my mood darkened in an instant as I saw the girl that scraped my arm with that stone this morning. _Miwa, _a new girl, Kusakabe told me after break today. She caught me off guard. She looked different with her straight hair out that was blowing in the breeze and her back was facing me, but she was recognizable still. And now she looks suspicious as she stood there in the middle of the street not doing anything for a while. I walked towards her.

"Herbivore." I said, in my bad mood.

She flicked her head over to me, and I was slightly taken aback when I saw her face was much more pale than this morning, even though it was the warm afternoon when the sun was just starting to set now. However, my expression didn't change as I didn't really care and she just simply seemed to ignore me and turned back. She started staggering and stumbling as she walked in a diagonal line. _What was she doing?_

"Herbivore, what are you doing?" I questioned.

Then she suddenly fainted onto the ground.

* * *

[M. Akimoto]

I suddenly jolted up. _Where was I? _Then I remembered that I was on my way to finding something to eat. And then I fainted...when that guy was there! And by the time I this thought had come to my mind, I realized that he was resting against a tree not so far from where I was resting on the grass. I wondered how long I had been unconscious, and whilst I did this I accidentally stared into the black-haired teenager that's face almost looked angelic when he was sleeping, and I realized that when he was resting he didn't look like the scariest person in the world. Suddenly, he woke up as if he sensed that a pair of eyes were watching him and he gave a stare that equalized a death sentence. Scary person was back.

"Sorry, I..." I stammered for a while.

"Herbivore, what exactly were you doing?" he questioned.

"Sorry...Hibari." I remembered his name halfway through, and I apologized to him. I don't know what for. I guess this morning and how I just probably fainted.  
"I was hungry." I continued.

"Hn. New student, Miwa, do you not know your way around Namimori."

It wasn't really a question the way Hibari said it.

"Well, I kinda do, I just got really hungry before I could figure out that I wanted sushi." I answered anyways.

"Stupid girl." And then he left.

_What? What was that all about? _And then I realized that he had left me his black jacket as it was resting on my shoulders. And he had left before I could call him back to give it back to him. I guessed he couldn't be all too bad, and I quickly stood up and hugged the jacket closer to me as it was so much colder right now than before I had fainted. I wonder if he's cold because he just gave me his jacket... But I couldn't think too much as I was still hungry and I quickly headed over to the sushi shop that was that far away anyways.

As soon as I entered the shop, I realized that it was the Yamamoto's sushi shop. It was so much warmer in here than it was outside since it was getting quite dark outside.

"Hello there, young lady" An older Yamamoto welcomed me.

"Hello." I said quietly, shivering for some weird reason. Maybe the cold from outside was only getting on to me now. Was Hibari really okay right now without his jacket? I worried to myself again. Any how, I took a menu and after a short while I had ordered a cucumber kappa and a tuna maki.

"Oh, your in the Namimori uniform! Do you know my son Takeshi?" Yamamoto asked me.

"Mhm! Yamamoto Takeshi, he's in my class! I'm new here." I answered as I munched on the delicious sushi. Yamamoto must've been so lucky to have had grown up with a dad that made delicious food. _Hm, what about his mum?_

"Haha, I'll call Takeshi downstairs right now" and he left for a while as he went upstairs.

I continued to eat all the sushi hungrily as I had ordered two plates of each sushi. I was pretty gluttonous. By the time the younger Yamamoto came downstairs I had finished both plates. Clean.

"Yo Miwa!" he called out.

"Hi Yamamoto!" I replied. I gave a weak smile.

"Eh, Miwa, you look a bit pale...are you okay?" Yamamoto asked a bit worried. But he soon returned to a reassuring smile.

"Mm, I'm okay. I was just really hungry." I didn't bother to tell the rest because it seemed like a long story and I didn't really want people to worry about me fainting. "Anyways, I just wanted to say 'hi'. Like, I need to go back now. Thanks for the really yum sushi, please tell your dad!" I said to Yamamoto.

"Okay, anytime Miwa." Yamamoto said back, as he beamed a warm smile. He seemed like a great person to be friends with, and he was always so nice, even today when we were at school at lunch time.

* * *

As soon as I exited the shop, I quickly thought to myself that I had become more friendly with Yamamoto, and Hibari in a way. I was surprised how he didn't hit me or anything this time, unlike this morning. So I took back about how I thought before that it was my worst day ever. And now, instead, I worried that he might've been cold if he needed to walk back home after he gave me his jacket. But I stopped thinking and worrying as I quickened my walking pace as it was _freezing_. And my home was at least ten minutes away from here, so running must've been the ideal thing to do at this moment.

By the time I did get home, it was ten minutes to eight and I quickly rushed straight to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower. When I came out, my hair smelt so nice as I used a strawberry shampoo. I decided that while I was waiting for my hair to dry I should quickly wash Hibari's jacket as a courtesy thing and also explore a few more rooms in my house as I didn't get the chance to last night after reading the letter. The letter. All my worries had come back to me as soon as I thought of the mysterious contents of the letter and the person who wrote it to me. I don't even know if a this point I should trust this person...They haven't contacted me whatsoever, and they didn't tell me who they were at the end of the letter either. I went back up to my room and grabbed the purple letter from the first drawer of my desk. I opened it and started reading it again...

_'Dear Akimoto Miwa,_

_Miwa. Akimoto Miwa. That is your name, and you have to listen very carefully. You are given here to give yourself a new chance. Prove yourself worthy of...'_

No. I stopped reading it. I still didn't get it. And I knew this would just make me frustrated again. This letter was given to me, and I have no other choice to trust this person who had wrote this letter to me. I guess they did leave me with this whole house and everything inside it too.

I quickly checked through the luggage which still contained some things that I didn't really know where to put. Like for example, this brown rusty leather album that didn't have any pictures in it. I opened the cover of the album. My eyes opened wide suddenly. My black pupils eyed this intensely...

_...Why?_

_No this doesn't make sense...I don't understand..._

_...Why is this here? And...WHY IS HE IN HERE TOO?_

* * *

**Okay, that's enough guyz, I can't give it to you all in one go, but I hoped you enjoyed this new chapter! Again, sorry it had been a while, but I try update as often as possible. Now I have to choreograph a dance for this audition and there's like so much pressure 'cause its in two days! So hopefully I'll update sometime in the weekend?**

**Anyways, BYE!**


	4. Dawn

**Hi to all my readers! **

**I would like to thank Demon Eyes Joker for following/favoring this FanFiction! Sorry to my followers that I can only have time for my FanFiction in the weekends, and these days I don't really seem into writing that much! But that time will come when I will get back into writing this FanFiction of mine :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any of its characters- they belong to Akira Amano. I only own any OC's I make!**

* * *

Dawn

_'Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is always to try just one more time.' -Thomas A. Edison_

[M. Akimoto]

_This person I see...who is she? Her long black hair blowing away gently in the wind...She turns and looks over her shoulder, and her black pupils glared at me. She looked somewhat remorseful of something in a way, but she quickly changed expressions and let out a smirk..._

_"Why has this happened?" she asked, and started to walk off until she disappeared away..._

I took a deep breath. That dream. It seemed so real, but it was so short. What did it mean to me? And I wondered who that lady was...At this point the mystery of my own identity had felt like it had gone so much more deeper and was covered by more thicker and thicker fog.

I looked at my bedside clock and I couldn't believe it. It was only 2 A.M. I was so exhausted from last night and now I can't even get to sleep. But knowing better, I got up from bed and started to keep looking through all 'my' things in this house as I knew I wouldn't be able to get to sleep anyways from all the worrying in my head. Still, that picture I found in the old picture album last night puzzled me and hurt my head. I probably only slept at 12.30 A.M. last night, or in fact this morning, and it was because I had a migraine that ached for at least an hour. I felt sort of sorry for myself in a way. I opened the curtains hoping to get some sunlight, but of course it was still dark outside. Hm, outside. Where there are no worries from finding any more shocking things for a while. A place where I could think and not have to worry about finding weird rooms inside that house which doesn't feel like mine at all. And also a very peaceful place to think, especially as everyone is still sleeping and it is pleasantly quiet. I could walk outside and ponder for an hour or two. Or even just sit and empty my thoughts in a park. So that's what I decided, even if I knew I was going to regret it later as I would be so tired at school. I quickly got changed into a long sleeve light purple T-shirt and some matching long purple pants. Then, I went into the mirror and did a small mental gasp as I saw my long darkish brown was a complete mess. I guess I would have to brush it straight and make it look a bit more presentable before I went out walking in the streets, because even if there was no one there I don't like the feeling of looking like a mental case walking in the dawn of the day. Then I wondered to myself randomly, was my hair naturally this color? Because even if I didn't have anything to compare my look too, the color of my hair doesn't seem like the original hair color that I was born with. But then again, that was just a feeling; after all what can I, a clueless and lost 15 year old teenager, say? I had just simply brush my hair until it was perfectly pin straight and slipped on a head band to keep my bangs away from my face if there happened to be wind outside. How practical I was, I complimented myself. And I stared at myself in the mirror for a good fifteen minutes. I guess I was at least curious to look at my own facial features because it might have told me something about myself. My pupils were intensely black- and somewhat familiar... However, ignoring this thought as I already had enough thoughts in my head (*sigh*) I ran to the bedroom and grabbed my mobile phone so I could keep track of the time when I was outside. 'Cause I guess it didn't have any use for contacting anyone...I didn't know anyone well enough to have them as a contact in my mobile phone. And I didn't want to check if I had any anyways because if some sort of other exciting thing popped up I would scream and become mental. Well, that was an exaggeration, but that was how I felt.  
Now I ran downstairs and grabbed my keys from the kitchen bench as I headed out for the door.

It wasn't as chilly as I thought it was. Which was good. However, a small breeze brushed across my face and blew my hair slightly, and I started to walk slowly. I observed that the sky was more of a brighter blue, although still dark, but it wasn't dark, dark, DARK blue like it was an hour ago when I just woke up. My muscles actually felt quite energized from my one and a half hour of sleep and I could probably even sprint but I decided not to. Instead I kept walking at the same slow pace as it was relaxing and I happened to pass by a park close to the house. I stared at the park bench that looked welcoming for me to sit down at but I decided to walk around the block first before I sat down and started thinking again. I stuffed my hands in the side pockets of my velvety pants and started to think.

_The photo album, who was that inside that picture? And who was that lady inside my dream? And do they all have anything to do with me? Who was I? What have I done to be in this state? Where I don't remember anything at all, and there is that constant feeling inside me where I was always alone like this..._

_I have to remember. Who I am._

But it was no use. I felt like...I felt like, having a fit. But instead I just stood there because there was nothing I could do. I kept it all inside me because that, I felt like, was something that I was good at, so I thought. No. That was a lie in fact. I just started sprinting like crazy at a speed that I didn't think I could sprint at. And I didn't just sprint around this block I ran around Namimori because I didn't know what I could have done to get the anger that was building inside me for the last two days to come out. I ran for half an hour before I finally stopped as I was too tired to keep running.

I crouched down for a while to take a rest as my calf muscles were sore from running. However, I quickly picked myself up and started walking over to the park that wasn't very far away from here. I saw the park bench and walked over to it and sat down, crossing my legs. I closed my eyes, but this time instead of trying to think, I tried to not think of anything at all. It was not-surprisingly difficult considering that I had so much going on in my head, but when I did manage to completely silence my mind which was after a very, very long while I started hearing a soft piano melody. Memories of myself flashed back into my head. I couldn't see myself, but I was seeing things from my point of view. I saw a black grand piano and I was looking down on the keys. There was no music script in front of me, but I could hear the beautiful melody that was soothing. It carried the feeling of a comfortable loneliness. Then, my view suddenly shifted to my left, where there were wide French doors that were open and showed the pinky-orange sky outside, where the sun was starting to set. The melody carried on, but my view blacked out. I didn't panic however as the music and its beautiful harmony was still there accompanying me in the semi-real situation I was in right now. However I opened my eyes back to my flashback of my only memories of who I was before and I tried gaze around the room. I saw a desk. And there was an old dusty pink leather book. What was it? I tried look closer but I couldn't. I got shut out of my only hope and I felt a falling sensation as I came back to reality in the park.

I quickly took a deep breath. What did I just experience that right now, was that me? I needed to remember what I just saw- it was my only hope. I squeezed my eyes shut and I tried to get an image back of what I just saw...that book. It looked really familiar.

Then I suddenly remembered where I saw it.  
I sprinted back home.

* * *

Coming up next chapter:

_That book. I saw in the image in my mind...it said 'Scogliera'. I didn't understand anything, but this brought my attention back to the letter. That letter... What was the person that wrote it to me trying to say?_

* * *

**So, I hoped you liked this chapter! I was about to add more but realized that although this chapter was short, I still needed to keep a few things back from this chapter as it suits in the next chapter better, but I decided that I could tell you a bit of what's coming up to make up for my short chapter...Because I have a plan you know? But I still need to consider what to add in each chapter. Thank you for your support, and please review! They really make me happy and make me want to go on with my FanFiction that's not so good right now! Anyways, thank you once again for reading my FanFiction and this new chapter of mine! Bye! **


	5. A Bright Day

**Hello readers! I'm going to get straight to the chapter in a jiffy, but first of all I would just like to thank DragonDroppings for favouriting!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, it belongs to Akira Amano.**

* * *

A Bright Day

_'Entire ignorance is not so terrible or extreme an evil, and is far from being the greatest of all; too much cleverness and too much learning, accompanied with ill bringing-up, are far more fatal.' -Plato_

[M. Akimoto]

_That book. I saw in the image in my mind...it said 'Scogliera'. I didn't understand anything, but this brought my attention back to the letter. That letter... What was the person that wrote it to me trying to say? _

I was about to kick my house door open in my rushed attempt to find the book first thing before school started; it was 6.30 A.M. already! But two things had stopped me from kicking and breaking the door. First of all, I had my easily reachable bunch of keys in my track pant pockets and secondly (which was the main reason that stopped me breaking the door) their was a sound coming out from MY house. Yes, it came from the upstairs in my house, a sound of footsteps that were now descending down the staircase of my house. They sounded very posh, just like how you could imagine fancy gentlemen and fair ladies walked down steps, lightly on the metatarsals of their feet. But what was I thinking right now- about this stranger in my house's footsteps down my stairs?! I was definitely very scared and I didn't know what to do. However, I didn't know what made me actually open the door decently -possibly my desperation to find the old pink leathery book?- but when I did open the door, there was a tallish-man sitting on my kitchen bench, enjoying and making himself at home with a cup of latte. He had longish hair that reached down halfway to his ear, and it was a turquoise-blue color. Surprisingly, his eyes held a grey color to them nothing like the color of his hair but both features matched his face and his fair but muscular face.

"Oh Vi...uh Miwa, I thought I heard you outside the door. How are you?" he asked with a warm but grand and deep, gentleman voice.

Startled with his warm welcome into the house as if it was his, I was almost convinced by my own mind to apologize to him for interrupting his aromatic coffee. Instead, only a small weird startled squeak came out and the room was filled with a moment's worth of awkward silence. This man had immediately picked up the new atmosphere of the room that I had accidentally created and chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, you probably don't remember me!", he chuckled again, " Francesco H. Sato."

"Don't worry I'll tell you everything you need to know so far, although not everything at once. Just some things that you need to know for now. First of all, if you're looking for the famiglia's book, don't bother. You must not read it now. I don't know what the letter said to you but all I know is that you cannot open it now you understand? Its to your own order". When saying this, every arm movement had caused all his strong muscles in his arm and shoulder to move clearly- he was not buff and his arm was not outrageously ripped with muscle but you could definitely tell that he was much stronger than people that had a very big-build and were 'ripped' with muscle, despite his slenderness.

After I was hit with the meaning of his sentence, I nodded my head, although I didn't understand his last sentence, that is, that it was _to my own order. _He then gave me a friendly smile that seemed familiar to me, but I dismissed this thought.

"Anyways, I'm here to keep you safe and free of insane thoughts. I'll be informing you everyday of something you need to know, and you'll understand sooner or later that you can't afford to tell anyone anything until a certain phrase of time has passed...Miwa." he cleared his throat a bit, "may I call you V simply?".

_Thank god I won't become a mad case_, according to him. But I was possibly too scared to say anything and I just nodded my head again although I didn't really know why he would like to call me something like 'V'.

"Come and sit down, your breakfast is getting cold, V." Fransesco H. Sato said.

"Okay...Francesco" I replied to him.

"You can just call me Hideaki instead, I like my original name better." He then gave another friendly chuckle after he said this.

_Oh, how nice was it of him to make me breakfast at my house_, I thought. Anyhow I went over to the black stool next to Fransesco and I sat down. The food tasted really, good carrying a bit of the aroma of the coffee he drank. I immediately saw him as more friendly. He then started talking to me...

* * *

I felt so much better, and everything just seemed so much more brighter after being asserted of my surroundings and a bit of my own background. Well in fact it was a _lot _brighter as a matter of fact...I completely forgot that I had to go to school after talking to Hideaki Sato for so long. I quickly sprinted up the stairs and got changed into my uniform. I decided to leave my hair as how it had been for the whole morning as it seemed acceptable, I thought. I quickly rushed to the door and put on my shoes before slamming the door and slipping a quick 'I'm leaving' to Hideaki.

As I was sprinting to school, I checked the time on my mobile which was in my hand and I saw that the time was 8.47 A.M. , and I felt even more rushed. I didn't feel like I could sprint much faster after my raged sprinting in the morning (if only Hideaki talked to me earlier) but surprisingly I did. In fact, I apparently sprinted so fast and I was so into getting to school on time that I had zoomed past the group of Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto that knew that it only took around three minutes to get to school from where I left home.

"Yo! Miwa! We saw you sprint past us this morning" Yamamoto greeted me in our class room.

"Che- crazy woman, what were you doing sprinting like that in the morning daylight?!" Gokudera said in a gruffy tone.

"Gokudera..." Tsuna hushed Gokudera.

"Really? I'm sorry...HAHAHAHA. I didn't see you I guess...I thought I was going to be late for school! I'm still not that familiar with the places around here you know?!" I said, in an unusual-for-Miwa voice.

The group was slightly taken away by my more-than-usual-happy answer. However, Yamamoto continued the conversation with his 'at ease' ways and said, "Thanks for coming to our sushi shop yesterday, I'm glad that you enjoyed it! I was about to ask you this last night before you left the shop but you seemed to be in a rush, were you cold? It was colder than usual last night..."

"I was fine, I just sprinted home like I did this morning!" I replied to his caring question with a friendly smile, possibly one I copied off Hideaki- after talking to him for what seemed like ages this morning.

"Oh okay that's good! Yeah Miwa, you sprinted really fast this morning! Maybe I could find some sports teams for you to join here because they are fun after all and its all teamwork, hm?"

"Yeah, that would be nice, Yamo...OH SHOOT." I stopped my sentence suddenly.

"What's the matter?" Tsuna suddenly said when he saw my shocked face.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Well, its five minutes to class starts Miwa" Yamamoto said, reading the clock much faster than Tsuna did.

"That will do!" I semi-shouted as I bounced up from my chair and ran as fast as I could out of class.

How could I forget?! I had totally left Hibari's jacket at home and I would be bitten to pieces by him! I calculated that it would take me three minutes to go home and three minutes to get back to school if I sprinted like I did this morning. And I hoped that out of the five minutes I had that another minute would just pop up from no where, or fall down from the sky.

Damn! I realized halfway through sprinting home that I had left my bag with my keys to the house in it at school. But luckily I knew that Hideaki would still be at home, so I didn't stop. As soon as I went home what I saw was even better: Hideaki was training (who knows what?) outside in my front garden (not that I had a back one though...) and he left the front door wide open so I rushed in without even having time to explain anything to him. I just ran-with-inside-manners to the laundry room and grabbed his jacket that I had hanged last night. It was completely dry and it had a nice fresh smell to it that I personally liked. I neatly folded it in half as fast and swiftly as I could and I rested it on my arm. Then, running back out of home and the front garden, I slipped another 'I'm leaving' to Hideaki, and I gave a childish laugh shortly after as I was happy that I managed to get back the jacket.

"What a fast runner." Hideaki chuckled and said to himself quietly.

I was literally one minute from getting back to Namimori Middle when I heard the bell go off from a distance and I immediately sprinted at an unbelievable speed that I didn't think I would've been able to sprint ever except in life-threatening situations. Then as I reached the school gate I realized that this _was_ a life-threatening situation as I saw a glaring Hibari (that didn't have his school jacket too) leaning against the school gate.

When I did reach the school gate, he almost immediately said "you're late, Miwa."

It was weird hearing him say my name, but I was looking down the whole time to notice the weirdness of it. I then mumbled and rushed my excuse. "I'msorryIleftyourjacketinthela undryroomafterwashingitlastn ight!" -I took a breath- "Ididcometoschoolontimethismo rningitwasjusthatIrealizedIf orgotyourjacketandIhadtospri ntallthewayhometogetit!"

I rushed the two sentences out, afraid and terrified of being hit by his steel tonfa that hurt like... I don't know but I was startled by Hibari's "What."

I looked up at him and blinked my eyes, as if I didn't understand what he said.

He saw my confused expression and he said not in an even irritated tone (surprisingly), "I asked what were you just trying to say, stupid girl".

Then I felt really stupid and looked down again. It was not surprising that he didn't understand anything I just blurted out, but it was stupid of me not to understand his 'what'.

"I'm sorry, Hibari. I said that I'm sorry b-because I left your jacket in the laundry room after washing it last night, and I did come to school on time this morning. It was just that I realized I forgot your jacket and I had to sprint all the way home to get it."

"Hn." was all he said for a while, while thinking. "School detention. Today after school." And he walked away after I gave him back his jacket.

My heart was beating _so _fast probably because I was nearly scared to death. I took a deep breath as if I hadn't taken one in decades and I jogged back up to class. **(let's not make our poor character do anymore sprinting, aye? *chuckle*)**

* * *

[K. Hibari]

I looked up at the clock in the reception office, and it had read 8.55 A.M.

I didn't want to move from the leather couch that the morning sunlight shone on, but I needed to go wait for any late comers to school. I took a glance out of the window in the reception office where the school gate could conveniently be seen and I saw a familiar brunette run out of the school gate. I went down to the school gate and leaned on the school gate and closed my eyes, listening for any late comers. Until the school bell rang, I heard the leaves rustle as the wind blew a quiet breeze; an almost perfect, pleasant atmosphere except for noisy classes that could be heard even from all the way at the school gate... I listened tentatively to one voice I heard shouting from a great distance away... I just knew: _Gokudera, Hayato_.

_"That stupid woman doesn't make sense! She goes sprinting to school early one second and she sprints out of school way to early the next! It's not even afternoon yet, and she's already gone home!"_

Then a more quieter voice spoke that I had to listen to more carefully, _Yamamoto, Takeshi._

_"Maa, Gokudera~ I think she just forgot something. She looked pretty concerned though, it must be something important."_

_"HOW DO YOU THINK YOU WOULD KNOW, YAMAMOTO?! Baseball nut!"_

I quickly cut out of their conversation as I heard the school bell rang. However, I heard one last sentence said by a worried voice. _Sawada, Tsuna._

_"Ahh! Miwa is going to be late for class, Hibari's going to get her!"_

So it was Miwa who had ran out of the school grounds five minutes before eight. And now she is late. I closed my eyes for a minute until I heard very fast footsteps sprint towards the school. My eyes opened immediately and I glared towards the sprinting figure, who had a jacket resting in her arm. I realized that she must have forgot it at home when she had left the school empty-handed and came back with a jacket.

"You're late, Miwa" I said immediately as she arrived at the school gate.

She looked down and quickly mumbled out a jumble of horrid words put together, while taking a breath halfway through to continue another sentence. I had tried to answer to the ridiculous two sentences, and I resisted to hit her hard on the head, for some reason.

"What." I just said.

After saying this, she gave me a puzzled look on her face and I repeated a similar sentence easier for her to understand, "I asked what were you just trying to say, stupid girl."

She then looked down again and said in an apologetic way, "I'm sorry, Hibari. I said that I'm sorry b-because" she stuttered, "I left your jacket in the laundry room after washing it last night, and I did come to school on time this morning. It was just that I realized I forgot your jacket and I had to sprint all the way home to get it."

"Hn." I considered for a while as I knew she wasn't lying about coming to school on time as I saw her this morning. Some students lied and I usually hit them. Instead, I decided, "School detention. Today after school." She then gave me back my school jacket and I walked away.

It smelled a different fresh from what kind of fresh it smelled like every morning. It was a pleasant smell and it didn't get onto my mind so I decided that I liked it. I hung the jacket over my shoulders and started walking around the school grounds like I did every day. The sun shone even more brighter than before and I decided then that it was better to lie down at the school rooftop on what seemed to be a bright day.

* * *

_Coming up next chapter:_

_Now, I was truly scared not by the group of boys now but by the silence in the corridor that made me realize my scary and superior voice. I talked as if it wasn't the first time I've beat someone up. My own confidence that seemed deadly scared me._

* * *

**Okay! That's it for today I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, it helps me make my writing improve heaps, by 100%, according to research! Mhm! ^-^ Also, when my writing improves, I get happier too! And I'd love to write more chapters, not that I don't already hahah! Thanks again! **

**Bye! **


	6. Extents of Courage

**Hi again! I've gotten to my next chapter pretty quick; I have heaps of time on my hand- don't mind that pile of homework next to me! I would like two things to say before I start...I hope you had a happy April's Fool day everyone, and secondly a huge thanks to SinisteRRRsAngel for following and favouriting, thanks so much! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, it belongs to Akira Amano. However, I own the FanFiction: Target! .**

* * *

Extents of Courage

_'Life shrinks or expands in proportion to one's courage' -Anais Nin_

[M. Akimoto]

It truly was such a beautiful and bright day today, that I bet I could even go up to the rooftop today and not be scared. Of Hibari. No, I was just kidding myself _(no, who was I actually kidding?) _- thinking back to this morning when I could just remember my heart beating so fast and my knees wobbling at even just trying to look into his eyes because of his intimidating and plain scary aura. It was kind of pathetic actually; he was just a normal student right? Ever since talking to Hideaki this morning I realized one thing about myself for sure was that now that I felt more content about my identity (for now I guess?) I started becoming more and more curious about my actual surroundings, and people surrounding me.

Actually not so much. Although I find it pleasant to 'hang' around with Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera at times, I feel more comfortable being all by myself...It seems like my natural environment that I like for myself. Therefore, I decided that I'm going to looking for another quiet place around school that was just as nice as the rooftop.

Anyhow, I shouldn't be thinking in class right now. I should be concentrating.

But class is just way too boring.

Our teacher keeps blabbing on about literature...

Finally the school bell rang and saved me from this boring classroom. I don't mean to hate it; its just really boring- and by looking at all my classmates' expressions, they look bored too. Well at least it was lunch time now, I finally get to eat...! Damn! I forgot to pack lunch...really?! On a boring day like this...

Hopefully I shouldn't be too hungry...Just at this moment however, my stomach grumbles loudly, making a few unfamiliar faces in the corridor look at me, and I knew that this was a warning not to go sprinting crazy around the school as it would use up the 'glycogen stored in my liver'. Ugh, boring class, let's not think about that again. I walked calmly down the corridor, which was crowded as it was lunchtime and everyone was getting their lunch and sitting down with their friends. I was just going to see if I could find a cafeteria anywhere to buy some lunch.

"Miwa!" I heard a delicate voice call from behind.

I turned around to see a girl I remember from my class, Kyoko? And she was accompanied by another girl with long wavy hair which I'm pretty sure she was addressed through the name Hana.

"Hi, Kyoko and Hana" I replied. Kyoko beamed a brilliant smile and she looked like a very friendly person, and her friend Hana also gave out a small smile.

"Do you want to join us for lunch time Miwa?" the hazelnut-haired girl asked.

I considered for a while, "that would be nice! But I don't really have any lunch so I was just going to see if the cafeteria had any." Wait was there even a cafeteria at this school?!

"Oh, the cafeteria's closed today Miwa." Hana told me.

My heart immediately sank.

"It's fine, Miwa, I can give you some of my lunch! It's definitely nice- I made it myself", Kyoko said quickly with a little friendly and assuring laugh at the end.

"Really? Wow, thanks Kyoko!" I said, truly appreciating Kyoko's friendliness. And for the first time, I felt something that I knew I had never definitely felt before in my heart. Ever.  
It was a kind of warmth that made me really happy, as if I was part of a family, as in a friendly group-orientated family thing. It made me genuinely smile, and I wasn't sure if I had actually ever 'genuinely' smile before to anyone.

"Its no problem", Kyoko said and smiled back- a genuine smile like mine, except one that was always frequently seen by her friends, I guessed.

"Well, lets go and sit down and talk there" Hana said as she pointed to the first step of the staircase leading up to the rooftop.

When we sat down, Kyoko got out her bento and opened it. She quickly put some of the rice, vegetable and chicken onto the lid of the bento and passed it to me.

"Here, you can use my spoon. I'll just use my chopsticks today" she said, with yet another friendly smile.

"Thanks Kyoko!"

"Oh, Miwa, you can have some of my cookie as well. I baked it myself." Hana also said after I was given some of Kyoko's lunch. Hana broke off a bit of her chocolate chip cookie and put it next to the rice on the lid.

"Thank you Hana!"

So then, us group of three girls started to talk about new things around Namimori these days. In fact it was more like Kyoko and Hana talking about Namimori, and I was just agreeing and listening to new things I never knew about Namimori. However, sometime through their conversation, I quickly butted in as I remembered, "Oh Kyoko, Hana, I just remembered that I have a school detention today after school. Would you happen to know where the detentions are held?"

"How did you get a school detention?" both Kyoko and Hana said in sync, with a little worry in both of their eyes.

"Well, I came to school on time this morning but then I realized I had to go home to get something really important and when I came back to school I was late and Hibari had given me a school detention. Frankly, I feel pretty lucky that I didn't get hit by him again like I did on the rooftop on my first day of school here." I explained to the two girls.

"Heh? I didn't know Hibari hit girls!" Kyoko exclaimed in a quiet way as she realized beforehand that it wouldn't have been a good thing to say aloud in the corridor.

"Kyoko, he _is _the demon of Namimori" Hana said to Kyoko, unsurprised by my explanation.

"Oh, I didn't know he was called that!" I semi-asked Hana. I started again before she could answer, "He seems not too friendly at first, but he really is okay I think! He's really good at fighting actually. I felt bad for lodging a stone at him though, I was just really scared. I don't think I ever got a chance to apologize however..." Realizing what I just said, I immediately shut up.

"Yeah, well he's apparently like a demon. He hits people, and I personally don't think he's an average student at Namimori Middle. Well, I guess all you can do now is not be late for detention too- detentions are usually held in the classroom 2-B", Hana said.

"Okay thanks Hana. Hey, do you want to walk around, I mean like I haven't really explored much of the school- I don't know where heaps of the rooms are and things. Like the bathrooms and the offices. I really want to find some quiet places around the school as well, you know?" I was starting to trust Kyoko and Hana more, asking them questions and things I wasn't sure of around school.

"Sure, lets walk around. You finished eating Hana?" Kyoko asked Hana.

"Mhm, lets go." Hana replied and with that we all got up and I waited for Kyoko and Hana to put their lunch back into their bags.

* * *

[K. Hibari]

The rooftop was filled with the warm sunlight and I had rested myself on the floor of the rooftop, enjoying the surrounding I was in right now. The lunchtime bell had just rung and I could hear a whole crowd of noisy students come out from their classrooms with their loud footsteps into the corridor. However, it usually quietened down after most of them got their lunches out.

I disliked them.

After a while however, I heard a few girls talking relatively quiet at what sounded like the staircases leading to this rooftop. I couldn't recognize any voices until I heard the voice of the new girl. Hn, _Miwa_.

_"Well, I came to school on time this morning but then I realized I had to go home to get something really important and when I came back to school I was late and Hibari had given me a school detention. Frankly, I feel pretty lucky that I didn't get hit by him again like I did on the rooftop on my first day of school here."_

And although I didn't realized the other voices following this statement, I heard Miwa speak again.

_"Oh, I didn't know he was called that! He seems not too friendly at first, but he really is okay I think! He's really good at fighting actually. I felt bad for lodging a stone at him though, I was just really scared. I don't think I ever got a chance to apologize however..."_

Hn.

After I heard the group of girls get up and leave, I too got up and started making my way out of the rooftop. I needed to go back to the reception office.

* * *

[M. Akimoto]

Kyoko and Hana were showing me around the school and so far I had discovered that there was a garden on the east side of the school which seemed decently quiet and seemed like a good place to sit and have some privacy. It was also close to our classroom.

Right now we were outside the reception office, and Kyoko and Hana warned me that this was the 'headquarters' of the Disciplinary Committee that was lead by Hibari. When they said this I recalled seeing a badge neatly pinned around the arm of Hibari's jacket. I remembered I had to take care of the badge when I washed the jacket last night.

Just outside the entrance of the reception office, a group of large boys that were from the year above us were shouting and laughing to each other in a very inappropriate volume for 'inside voices'. However, before I could even ask them to talk a bit softer, one of the barbaric boys from the group accidentally shoved Kyoko very roughly while joking around with his very immature group of friends. The group however didn't stop to apologize to any of us although they obviously knew that they had accidentally shoved one of us when Kyoko bumped into the wall separating the corridor and the reception office. I'm pretty sure that she was shoved really hard as the bump against the wall seemed to be able to be heard from the reception office too.

"Jerks." Hana said under her breath.

Contrarily, the group of boys had heard Hana cursing under breath and immediately turned around, stopping all their laughing and ridiculous 'joking' around. One of the boys from the group walked towards us, obviously the 'head' of the group. He was much taller than Hana, who was the tallest out of all three of us, and muscles could be seen from his arms and bulging out of his shirt. He was at least two heads taller than Hana and his eyes were a light blue ice cold.

"What did you say, you bitch?" he said in a deep, gruff voice, walking over to us.

At this point I could see a fear in Hana, as she trembled- a fear that seemed familiar to me...Like the fear I held with Hibari! Hana had obviously never encountered Hibari before. Although Hibari did not have such a 'giant' and ugly build, he was _much more _scary. I looked at Kyoko who looked really scared and hurt and then to Hana who was trying to defend her best friend. I felt a sort of anger for this group of boys that thought they were very over-powering to us group of girls. First of all, they shouldn't have hurt girls in the first place. That wasn't as unreasonable to me than my second reason of anger: what made me truly angry was that didn't have any sign of remorse in them and resorted to intimidation.

I pushed Hana aside.

"She said..." I said in a quiet voice to start. I realized I need more power and I tried once again.

"She said you were a jerk, you bastard! Apologize to my friends or I'll beat you up until you wish you were never born, retard".

Now, I was truly scared not by the group of boys now but by the silence in the corridor that made me realize my scary and superior voice. I talked as if it wasn't the first time I've beat someone up. My own confidence that seemed deadly scared me.

"Bring it on, you feisty creature!" the tall boy said to me after a while of chilling silence. He was taken aback by my sudden threat but nevertheless willing to fight against me shamelessly for something he had done wrong.

With that, the boy threw a fist towards me. With my left hand I grabbed at the wrist of his fist and paused.

Another silence.

I could feel a slight shaking in his fist and I was thinking if that was all he had until I realized that my relatively small hand that was wrapped tightly around his wrist was starting to give in. Before I could let this happen, I gave him a death stare, one I tried to imitate of Hibari that had scared me through intimidation. I guess that I projected the aura that I wanted to copy off Hibari to the student as my stare went right into his eyes and he looked terrified of a stare like that from a girl. Taking this moment of shock from the boy, I swiftly moved my leg up and gave a forceful kick into his stomach. With his few steps back from my kick, I took this chance to my advantage and finished this short fight by grabbing his left arm and pulling it back with little resistance from the boy still taken aback by the kick.

Without even having to say anything however, a quick _slash _was heard and a few drops of blood trickled down the boys head and he fainted. Now I was _really_ surprised as I was too absorbed into my fight earlier. I looked to my right and I saw no one other than the demon of Namimori still holding his tonfa up in the poise that he finished with after hitting the boy.

By now (which I also didn't realize when I was fighting) there was a whole crowd of people looking into the big fight scene that happened not a few seconds ago. I could also see Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna in the crowd. There was also the mysterious baby sitting on Tsuna's shoulder with a orange-striped fedora.

Hibari then looked down at a blood drop from the boy's head that had made it's way onto the ground of the corridor. It semi-stained the concrete of the ground somehow and Hibari did not look pleased _at all_ with the droplet. He looked up at the group of boys as if it was their fault of the blood dripping to the concrete (which it kind of was their fault actually) and he said to them, "school detention everyday for the next two weeks".

He then glanced over to Hana, Kyoko and I who all looked okay now and he gave a small 'hn', and turned to me and said, "drag Hitoshi to the nurse room".

WHAT?! Why me? I just beat him up and there was no way I thought that I could drag that ill-tempered, so-called 'Hitoshi' all the way to the nurse room. Then however, he looked down at my left arm and then into my eyes coldly. Without saying a word, he started dragging Hitoshi by his right arm.

"Follow", he ordered.

Leaving the crowd in shock, the group of barbaric boys and Kyoko, Hana and I started to follow Hibari that was dragging Hitoshi to the nurse room. If you were there, you had to admit it was a very weird-looking scene.

As soon as we arrived to the nurse room the nurse gave a very shocked face and Hibari immediately left Hitoshi on the floor and started to leave. When leaving however, he subtly said, "remember your detention", and then left.

The nurse quickly asked, "are you girls okay?", not minding the boys at all.

"I'm not sure if my friend Kyoko is okay, she got shoved hard by those boys" I said in a _very _spiteful way as I gave the group of boys from before a death glare as they stood behind us looking at Hitoshi anxiously. "Leave, or do you want to end up here like your friend here" I said to them, not really making my statement a question but rather a warning.

They quickly left the nurse room, and I told the nurse "can you please check if Kyoko's arm is okay?" in a more gentle voice. "And also I think for Hitoshi its really just his head that needs a check".

"Okay" the nurse said kindly, "what happened?"

"Well, the barbaric boys were being awful to us so we just gave them a warning." I said briefly, trying to summarize the scene from before.

"Oh okay, then" the nurse said, not questioning much further. I guess Hitoshi and his never-do-well friends always got into trouble, considering how Hibari knew Hitoshi's name. "Your friend here is okay. But I think I should check you arm, miss".

"What me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so too" Hana added in, "that was quite scary actually Miwa, but thanks for defending us".

"Oh okay then," I said as I showed my arm to the nurse to check. I then turned my head to Hana, on my left, "you're welcome Hana. Frankly, I didn't know that I could actually do that".

After a good ten minutes, Kyoko, Hana and I (with my arm wrapped for some reason) left the nurse room feeling much more calmed down. We were late for the last class of the day now, but it was okay because we had a legitimate reason.

When we entered the classroom, it seemed as if the teacher had already knew what had happened by the look on this face and we were just told to sit down. However, a new look of surprise came onto some of my classmates as they saw my arm in a cast.

"Uh Miwa are you okay?" Yamamoto who sat in front of me asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied briefly. I was really tired now as I had a lot of sprinting to do in the morning, and now there was just an unreasonable fight during lunch time.

However I did find out today that I was actually not really that weak and I could put up a fight with someone like Hitoshi. It was funny -well not funny but weird- thinking how Hitoshi was so much more bigger than Hibari but he was so less weaker and less intimidating then Hibari.

Oh that's right. I could just hear his voice in my head.

_'Remember your detention'_

* * *

_Coming up next chapter:_

"_Ehhhh?! Reborn, what tournament between the Vongola? What do you mean its just for fun, a tournament for fighting between us doesn't seem fun at all!"_

"_Huh?! What did you say Hideaki?! A tournament? With me in it? There's no way I could fight"..."WHATTT?!"_

* * *

**Wow, that was a pretty longer-than usual chapter! Nevertheless, I hope it was a good one, and please remember to review my FanFiction to help me improve. Thank you so much for reading once again! I'm not sure when I'll next update; either tomorrow or ASAP then, because tomorrow is the last day of my Easter holiday...so if not tomorrow then probably towards the end of the week! Okay! **

**Bye! Have a nice week!**


	7. Delve into the Darkness

**Hello! Before I start, I would just like to thank bloodyrosethorns, Zhechii, KilalaReno and Sawada Tsunayuki for following/favoriting and/or reviewing! Thank you so much! ^.^ Also, this c**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, it belongs to Akira Amano.**

* * *

Delve into the Darkness

_'When things go wrong and life may have taken wrong turns, if you want to redeem yourself and your conscience, the first and only thing you need is that will to learn and heal in your own subconsciousness.' -Author, Sorella Bianca_

[M. Akimoto]

As soon as the bell for the end of school had rung I quickly packed my homework into my purple bag and started briskly walking to school detention. I felt sort of sorry for myself, as it was only my first week here and I already got a school detention- it made me look like some sort of rebel already. Anyways, when I arrived into the classroom 2-B I saw the group of boys from lunch time today sitting at a few desks already. And in front of the room was a tall student with shiny black hair and a weird-looking hairstyle, that was obviously in the Disciplinary Committee as he wore their uniform. _That hairstyle must've taken him a long time to do_. The group of boys sort of ignored me in a timid way as they hung their heads down and sat in silence.

Then, the buff looking student at the front of the room looked over to my direction and said, "Akimoto, sit down at the desk over there" as he pointed to a desk at least a few meters away from the boys.

I was surprised that he knew my name, and it made me suddenly think that the Disciplinary Committee must have been the real deal- they probably even had their own knowledge base and everything. Then this student also said, "Hibari will be coming in two minutes".

This made me freeze.

I guess I must have still been really intimidated by Hibari, even after today's fight with Hitoshi. And just when I was still thinking of this, the very Hibari walked into the classroom.

"Hm, Tetsuya."

And as soon as these words came out, this Tetsuya walked out of the room.

Hibari walked over to the front desk in the classroom and sat down on the teacher's chair, making himself comfortable. He said, while closing his eyes, "there are some brooms and dusters in the closet next to the door. You can clean this room and the Reception Office next door."

Then, the group of boys and I started grabbing the equipment out of the said closet, and then they started immediately dusting the floor. Which I wanted to do.

"Okay then." I said, quite frankly and loudly. Hibari gave me this stare like I had just thrown a brick at him, and I immediately just grabbed a blood red duster that was hanging of a hook and I walked out of the room. Well I guess dusting the Reception Office must have been better than cleaning a room with a group of hooligans and the most scariest person on this planet.

I slid open the door to the Reception Office, and I saw Tetsuya standing there and packing a few papers into a paper bag. He quickly looked over to me and gave a very small smile.

I just smiled a little bit awkwardly, and I held up the red duster, as if it was a verbal reason to as why I was in the room. Tetsuya, however grinned back. This took me back a bit- for someone who seemed to hang around Hibari, he seemed a comfortable person to get along with, as if an 'always-there-but out-of-the-way-somehow' person.

Anyhow, I started with the desk that had a few glass, cold and hard-looking ornaments perfectly placed on it that looked threatening to break or shatter in someway sooner or later.

An hour seemed to pass more quickly than it would have seemed too as the door of the reception office slid open and Hibari, standing at the doorway, told me I could go.

"In fact, just wait. Make me a coffee." he then added quickly before I was about to head out of the door. WHAT? Make him a coffee. I started feeling annoyed about this but given the cold glare from Hibari's eyes I just looked down and walked over to the coffee machine on the bench. What a weird thing to have in the reception office, hm. Anyhow, I pressed the start button on the coffee machine- it was one of those automatic ones, but I bet I could have made a delicious, aromatic and even better one if I had one of those big manual coffee machines. While I was doing this, Hibari went to lie on the couch that I just had dusted gently not too long ago, and for some reason I felt his cold glare drop and I turned around.

He had closed his eyes. Now, for the very first time I looked at this 'devil's' face and features closely. When he was resting, he looked so much more contempt and peaceful, as if he was such a gentle person when he was awake and preying on other students around school.

No, he wasn't asleep. He was as wide awake as I would've never imagined, because his eyes flicked wide awake when he could sense me somehow looking at him. Now, he just stared back into my black eyes and I for some reason didn't dare to bring my previous gaze down away. It felt like decades had passed of us just staring at each other- him staring at me threateningly, and me staring back in fear.

"Coffee."

I quickly realized that the coffee was done, and I started lifting the hot cup off the platform of the coffee machine. I was still a bit shaky for he had never taken his gaze off me in a deadly way, and my hands were shaking. In fact, my hands kept shaking all the way when I was bringing the coffee over to the couch and at the end of my journey to the couch, I could no longer hold the full cup steadily at all and I spilled some burning coffee on my left hand, the one that I preferred writing with. Anyhow, I quickly placed the coffee on the glass table in front of the leather couch that Hibari sat on. I wanted to quickly go and put my hand under cold water because the scalding water was really getting into my skin, but before I did so, I swiftly chucked him a packet of sugar that I put in my pocket earlier while making the coffee and I ran over to the sink.

After running cold water on my hand for around five minutes, I turned the tap off and quickly looked over my shoulder. I saw that Hibari had started making his way out of the office with the cup of coffee steady and still in his hand. He only said two words before heading out.

"Stupid girl."

* * *

I sighed as I took the keys out of my bag and opened the door to my house. This day had been somewhat long in a way (well in fact very long, I woke up at 2 AM) and I was tired. However, I was greeted by Hideaki almost instantly as I walked into my house. He grinned reassuringly at me as if I was going to die or something, and I smiled back nervously at him, scared in a way.

"Miwa."

"Mhm?"

"Come here and sit down next to me."

I felt the mood suddenly drop in this room, and the weather outside also seemed to get darker. But then, Hideaki suddenly smiled again and said, "Miwa, have you been thinking over about the things I told you this morning..."

(Flashback Starts)

[6.34 AM- 8 February 2013, Friday]

_"You can just call me Hideaki instead, I like my original name better."_

_"Okay, Hideaki."_

_"So Miwa, suppose you don't know anything about you or your famiglia background do you? Or why else would you go running crazy around the block so early in this morning right?" Hideaki gave a chuckle, somehow matching towards the serious atmosphere in the still and cold, crispy winter morning in Namimori. _

_"..." I couldn't say anything. The moment had held too much suspense and I found myself having the difficulty of breathing properly as I felt my chest suffocate. This was when I would finally find out about myself, and possibly belong somewhere in this world, maybe mean something or be something to someone. But now I knew when this moment was going to flood information into me with all means of freedom, I felt nervous. It wasn't like this before- no matter how frustrated or angry I was before because of this lack of common knowledge that any human had the privilege to, I felt nervous now. My heart decided that I was suppose to be nervous. _

_I began to doubt myself. Was this going to be the final moment where my heart, or the hole where my heart and soul should be, would finally be content to all the dark thoughts that constantly surrounded me? No, I knew that something had gone wrong. Somewhere. Somewhere, there was a wrong turn. _

_Then, I felt a freeze in time. I felt this freeze even in the chilly living room in where I sat. It was the almost complete pause in my already irregular-beating heart. I was so terrified with this sudden intuition of mine that just told me of these dark secrets that had, in fact, always been inside me or surrounding my entire being. _

_I began to feel as if I was crying, but I didn't know if I was for I was all numb. If I had thought that on the Wednesday, 6 February 2013, that I woke up and found myself lost in this world was the worst experience for me, I realized, just now, that it wasn't. This suffocating and killing moment was the worst experience. I realized, all this time, if I thought more deeply into the fears of one human, like myself I would have realized. _

_And with this, I asked Hideaki, "what have I done wrong?"._

_Hideaki's face looked completely taken aback._

_"V- well actually ViVi, I've known you for definitely long enough. I think this whole thing has been enough for you- I've never seen you like this." He took his hand, and wiped a tear off my face. I could feel now the whole stream of tears rolling down my cheeks when his warm hand touched my icy face. He then continued, "I treat you like my own family, ViVi. ViVi?" I still felt lifeless, and I couldn't really take in what he was saying. "Stop crying first."_

_I took my hands that had been lying on my laps and gently wiped off, or smudged, the tears on my face. My view began to clear up and I saw a worried Hideaki staring at me. Now, although I hadn't known Hideaki for long, I at least knew that this worry that he held was not his normal. Anyhow, Hideaki may have had the ability to switch quick to his surroundings, but he made me feel comfortable and better now. He said I was like his 'family'. I haven't heard that word in its warm connotations for a while now, and it made me feel more content and prepared to listen to any horrifying information that followed._

_Seeing I looked more stable now, Hideaki gave me an understanding smile, one that seemed so full of hope to me. "How do I say this, ViVi?" He then broke out into a casual laugh. "You don't have to worry. Yes, you may have been guilty to things you wish you had never done, but think, who doesn't make mistakes? You have to remember: When things go wrong and life may have taken wrong turns, if you want to redeem yourself and your conscience, the first and only thing you need is that will to learn and heal in your own subconsciousness. You have that, ViVi, you know you do."_

(Flashback Ends)

"Mhm. Maybe you could tell me more tomorrow too, Hideaki?" I asked him.

"Well, we'll see how you do." He replied back to me, in a mysterious sort of way. "What I wanted to talk to you about is this tournament that I've organized with a fellow friend of mine. And I've put you in it- it's your chance to fight now."

"Huh?! What did you say Hideaki?! A tournament? With me in it? There's no way I could fight."

"And that's another thing I wanted to tell you about. I'll be training you, starting from tomorrow since its Saturday. The tournament will be next Sunday and I'll have to get your self-esteem up by then too. Poor me." He added, casually.

"WHATTT?!"

* * *

(Narrative)

[Sawada Residence]

A baby had walked into Tsuna's room, with his own great news that he was to tell his student.

"Tsuna, I've been in contact with one of my friends that I've known for a very long time. We've decided that there will be a tournament next week with the Vongola next Sunday! And although its just for fun, I'll be training you so you can win this. Because the last thing I want is my own student disgracing me at just a fun tournament."

"Ehhhh?! Reborn, what tournament between the Vongola? What do you mean its just for fun, a tournament for fighting between us doesn't seem fun at all!"

* * *

**Okay! That's this chapter done! I'll get back to you for my next chapter as soon as possible! Thank you to all my readers so far, and please remember to rate, review, favorite and everything else!**


End file.
